talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:216.125.238.147
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User:Cloud29387 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SolariusFlare (talk) 02:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Nice to see your spirit still lingers though, Ghoster. :V --Solar "Didn't do shit", other than basically being a dick to others and Godmodding, which is against the Wikia Policy in RPing here. --Solar P.S. Pretending to be someone else won't get you anywhere from being unblocked, ninny. --Sol See? Being a dick. :3 It's fairly obvious that you were Cloud. But didn't you already see? I already knew it was you the moment you posted onto your old userpage. "Nice to see your spirit still lingers though, Ghoster." Though me being a dumb crap and an idiot is obviously disproven as towards me having a High School Degree and being accepted to a prestigious college. If I recall, you don't even have a degree yet, and I wouldn't be surprised in you're in an Advanced Learning Center. Though it's pretty funny because you acted like I didn't know, but obviously, as from my first sentence, I did. Nice to see you haven't changed from being an immature kid who refuses to put intelligence into a barbaric mind, though.. --Sol Gonna have to prove I'm stupid and make me shut up, bitch. --Sol After all "how bout you shut the hell up idiot your stupid af still" this is exactly what a stupid person would say. No punctuation, sentence makes no sense in the end, no capitalization. GG, you're now officially a failure in basic English. --Solar Oh my, I'm so insulted with the text speak of 'dumb fuck', I think I hear your Mother calling for you, kiddo~ Because using text speak if it isn't an acronym? Pretty fucking dumb. Because your sentences are barely even legible, yet supposedly I'm stupid? Nice logic. Show some intelligence next time you post, please. <3 --Solar =T I have a job over at the bakery that pays twenty-five cents over minimum wage. My boss says that I do a very good job and that everyone loves me over there. Saying "Shut up nobody likes you" is just the first thing a kid would say. I still go to work this day and I've had a perfect attendance and I don't honestly spend my life wasting away over pointless arguments and try to open up old wounds. Just as you're doing. Everyone hated you on SFW, and Hell, on DBZ, they said you were a fucking handful. :3 I use intelligence everyday as I don't need to use text speak, unlike you using it. I don't see you even going to work. I lead a group of 58 people and they always designate me as a leader, so you're saying no one likes me? Fat chance. I honestly make more friends than I do with enemies, but because of the fact that you're a rude prick who still holds grudges for shit that's happened about a year and a half ago and can't accept the fact that he's majorly fucked up, because he's attempted to put in cross-wiki drama just because I visited a wiki for a chance for you to set things right. But nope, you just blare the horn "THIS GUY IS BAD" crying like a moronic kid who literally doesn't understand the concept of life. (Which, might I add, you're still doing it here right now, something that you haven't changed in the year and about nine months, we met at that time, kid. :T) If I had no life, I wouldn't be leading this group, If I was stupid, I wouldn't have scored an all honor roll factor last year that is among the lines of Board Scholar standing, yet apparently according to you, I'm still stupid, why? Because you're in denial and you just want to feel like you've toughened up. I also have a fucking job which I use to earn my keep and pay rent. I also every now and then, go back to my old school as a role of an influential speaker. And the days I don't have work, I end up cleaning the house as well as taking care of three pets. I've also been accepted to a college, which I'm working a job so I can attend it next year. Compared to you who just calls those who you feel who've wronged you stupid, when in fact, you don't read the rules, don't let things go, and start a pussyfight just because he wants payback. You're not an adult with a life, intelligence, or with a likable air, you're simply a fucking kid throwing a tantrum that feels like that he can't get payback for what's happened when he fucked up, broke the rules, and got banned, P.S. Nice job finally using coherent spelling and punctuation for once. Here are the set of rules you've violated, which is why you've been banned, so no, you did do shit.; *Terms of Use, you weren't thirteen when you registered, that's one of the reasons I had on blocking you. *COPPA violation, which is in fact illegal. I've a right to kick any kids off of my Wikia branches if they're under thirteen because as per COPPA mandate, kids on Wikia must be thirteen. *Mental Age, on here, the Mental Age requirement is fourteen or fifteen, here you are, throwing a tantrum like a twelve-year old kid who cares about his 360noscope when people have legit reasons to doubt him (Me for your rule violations) *Godmodding, especially this. My Wikia branches have zero tolerance of Godmodding in fights. *Powerplaying, Metagaming, and Powergaming also apply to the Godmodding rule. *Harassment, as you're doing right now. (Calling me an idiot, when from what I recall, you're only about thirteen or fourteen right now) *Sockpuppetry, as you're doing right now. Tl;dr, Your allegations are false. "I said shut up so do it, no one wants to here all the shit you say you monkey ass." Hear* Another point to stupidity. sarcastic clap. So far, it's just you, me, and Terra, where Terra just writes her own stuff. Don't even hope to get unbanned, 'cause you obviously show to be loads incapable of being on good behavior. xD --Sol So with this, and you having nothing more to say, buh bye. --Solar